1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the development of latent fingerprints such as might be found on various surfaces at the site of a criminal act so that the fingerprints can be powdered and lifted in a conventional manner for comparison with individuals who may be suspected of committing the criminal act. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of and composition for quickly and rapidly developing latent fingerprints by subjecting the surface to the gas produced by a mixture of known and commercially available products including sodium bicarbonate, sulfur and cyanoacrylate ester, a commercially available adhesive sold under the trademark "Super Glue" or the trademark "Eastman 910".
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various techniques have been employed for developing latent fingerprints on various surfaces so that the developed fingerprints can be powdered and lifted for comparison purposes. The known methods have involved the expenditure of considerable time and usually is conducted at a lab rather than on site. One technique that has been developed is the subjection of the surface on which latent fingerprints exists to the gaseous fumes produced by cyanoacrylate ester or adhesive. However, the development of latent fingerprints by using these gaseous fumes usually requires several hours of time for the gaseous fumes to develop the latent fingerprints. Such delays are detrimental to efficient crime solution inasmuch as early fingerprint comparisons sometimes can eliminate certain suspects from consideration and identify persons at the scene of a crime or the like.